CS Combat Pilot
CS Combat Pilot Corps O.C.C. Also known as the Robot Power Armor & Aircraft (RPA) Pilot, Coalition pilots are specially trained pilots and experts in the use of aircraft, power armor and robots. These are the men and women behind the terrifying visage of the sky cycles, SAMAS, Enforcer UAR-ls, IAR-2s, and Spider-Skull Walkers. Because they are normally issued the SAMAS power armor for field operations and urban defense, they are known by the nickname "Sam." Aircraft Pilots are often called Fly-Boys. There is a low level rivalry that goes on between these two divisions. But it rarely erupts much past one-up-manship and the occasional fist fight. There is no separate CS Air Force, but rather an Army Air Corps and a Navy Air Corps, with a sizable Naval Infantry RPA Division as well. RPAs and Flyboys use the rank and pay grade of their parent organization. : Requirements: I.Q. 10, P.P. 10 : Base S.D.C.: 3D6+10 S.D.C. : Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain O.C.C. Skills: : Electronic Countermeasures 45% + 5% per level of experience : Military Etiquette 50% + 5% per level of experience : Pilot Automobile 75% + 2% per level of experience : Pilot Hovercycles/Skycycles 65% + 5% per level of experience : Read Sensory Equipment 45% + 5% per level of experience : Weapon Systems 55% + 5% per level of experience : Radio Basic 55% + 5% per level of experience : Running - +1 PE, +4D4 SPD, +1D6 SDC : Swimming 60% + 5% per level of experience : W.P. Energy Pistol - +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15. : W.P. Energy Rifle - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. : W.P. Heavy MD Weapons - +1 to Strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. : Hand to Hand: Expert Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of one "other" skill. Military Occupational Specialty Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: : CS SAMAS Power Armor Pilot M.O.S. : CS Ground Power Armor Pilot M.O.S. : CS Robot Pilot M.O.S. : CS Aircraft Pilot M.O.S. : CS Wild Weasel SAMAS Pilot M.O.S. : CS Skycycle Patrol Pilot M.O.S. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select six other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and one at levels six, and one additional skill at levels nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. : Communications: Any (+ 10%; +15% for Wild Weasel) : Cowboy: None : Domestic: Any : Electrical: Basic electronics only (+5%) :: Wild Weasel: Any Espionage: Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment, and Wilderness survival only : Mechanical: Aircraft, automotive, and Basic only (+10%) : Medical: First aid only : Military: Any (+5%) : Physical: Any : Pilot: Any (+15%) : Pilot Related: Any (+10%) : Rogue: Streetwise only : Science: Math only : Technical: Any : W.P.: Any : Wilderness: Land navigation and hunting only Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 7, 10, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. Standard Issue Equipment: Assigned by Billet. See your Commanding Officer for your issued gear. In addition, all soldiers are issued one dress uniform, three standard uniforms, one armored great coat (AR 16; 12 M.D.C) , one pair of armored waterproof boots, one pair of tennis shoes (for PT), a set of PT clothes, five pairs of under clothes including socks, personal grooming kit, and polarized sunglasses or goggles. Standard Equipment on Assignment: Varies by Billet. Most include one primary longarm (energy or ballistic, as needed), one sidearm (energy or ballistic), one close combat weapon (vibro-knife, vibro-bayonette, or neural mace, as required), one suit of body armor, one assault pack full of mission gear, one field pack full of survival and mission gear, and other optional equipment, as needed and assigned by Billet. Equipment available upon special assignment: Vehicles include SAMAS power armor, Spider-skull Walker, Enforcer UAR-1, other robot vehicles, hovercraft, sky cycle, jet pack, tank, APC, skull heavy transport, and aircraft. Any weapon types, extra ammunition, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The RPA pilot gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The RPA pilot draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. Back to Rifts CS Character Creation Select M.O.S., Determine your Motivations, Personality, and Description, and move to developing your background.